


My Senior and I

by hiyamikari



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyamikari/pseuds/hiyamikari
Summary: Yukina and Kasumi are having a private practice session together, but Kasumi can't seem to focus.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	My Senior and I

Kasumi asked Yukina to help her practice her new song today, to which Yukina agreed. Now they're in CiRCLE, spending the day practicing together.

But is Kasumi's mind really on practice...?

"Toyama-san, I think you should..." 

Yukina's words blur to Kasumi, because the latter's attention shifts to the elder girl rather than what she's saying. Her silky lavender-ish hair, her shining golden orbs, her beautifully fair skin, and the soft expression she has right now... Kasumi thinks it's all beautiful.

At first, Kasumi wasn't familiar that her feelings towards Yukina was more than just admiration as a senior. She always felt a different "sparkling and heart-pounding" towards the girl but Kasumi is oblivious that it was already what you call love.

Did Kasumi forget to mention that her voice is really nice, too? The elder is like some sort of enchantress; everyone who hears her sing is instantly drawn to her music. Kasumi's no exception to this, of course.

Speaking of, Kasumi's genuinely surprised that Yukina let her take her under her wing. The idea that she even took the time to have a private practice session with her means a lot to her. Yukina would be the type to deny because she's busy dealing with her own band's music, right?

"Toyama-san." Yukina calls out to her junior's name, snapping the girl out of her daydream.

Kasumi jolts up, immediately fixing her posture. "Y-Yukina-senpai!" 

Yukina's face remains emotionless, but her eyebrows subtly burrow in worry. "Are you _sure_ you're alright? This is the third time you've spaced out today." 

"Ehehe... sorry!! I'll listen now!!"

Sometimes, Kasumi wonders if Yukina ever felt the same way. Well, Yukina likes her star hair? But what if Yukina only liked her for that? 

Not wanting to end up in another daydream, Kasumi stops thinking to herself and just listen to whatever the older girl is saying.

"Toyama-san, can you sing for me one more time?" 

"Okay!!"

Unknown to Kasumi, Yukina has a smile on her face as she hears Kasumi sing. The girl's voice always has this effect on Yukina which instantly makes her smile. Yukina couldn't help it, the girl is just so bright.

At first, Yukina could've sworn she feels soft towards her only because of cat-like hair. But as time passes by Yukina feels more drawn and drawn towards the younger girl.

Yukina kept denying how she really feels about the girl, shrugging her off as a bright lowerclassman with really cute hair. 

Yukina wonders what's it like to have Kasumi's hand in hers... Wait, is it normal to think this way?

Unknowingly, Yukina reaches out her hand and brushes it towards Kasumi's. Like she expected, it's really soft. 

Yukina only realizes what she's doing when the younger girl stops singing.

"Y...Yukina-senpai??"

"S-Sorry. Please procee—"

Panicked, Yukina was about to let go. However, Kasumi stops her and holds Yukina's hand even tighter.

"I think we should take a break for a while!! Hehe~ I didn't know you like hands!!

"Right... "

_But I'm only interested in yours._

Kasumi sits on the floor, her hands still intertwined with Yukina. The elder girl sits right next to her, getting as close to her as she could.

"Wow, Yukina-senpai!! Your hand is really really warm!!"

"Thank you. Yours is quite warm as well."

"Hehe~!! Whoever gets to be your girlfriend is lucky, y'know?? You're pretty, and smart, and cute n' stuff!! You're like... some kinda blessing from a goddess!!"

_I wish it was me, though..._

"Y-You're overestimating me..."

"Nuh-uh!! If _I_ was your girlfriend, I'd be the happiest girl in the world—"

Wait, what did Kasumi just say? Uh oh. Kasumi assumes that Yukina doesn't seem to be the type to even like someone that way. Kasumi just blurted out her feelings for Yukuna and it'll be the death of her. Kasumi needs to escape before Yukina could say anything.

"I-I mean!!!!!! Ahahahaha.... Oh!! SomethingcameupandIhavetogobye!!!!"

But before Kasumi could even make a run for it; Yukina's grip on Kasumi's hand tightens, not allowing the girl to leave. Yukina's face is beet red, and she isn't facing Kasumi's direction at all.

"Huh??"

"Toyama-san... I didn't know you think of me that way. B-Because the truth is... I... also think of you like that."

"...EHHHH???"

"...I can't give you a reason why, but there's something about you that especially attracts me. It's... I feel something around you, and it's something only you can make me feel."

"W-Well—"

Yukina raises her free hand, gently stroking Kasumi's cheek. She inches forward, touching foreheads with the younger girl. "Can I... kiss you?"

_Am I doing this right? This is what Lisa told me to do..._

"M-Mhm!!" 

Yukina softly chuckles, before kissing Kasumi's lips. The kiss was gentle and warm, making both girls feel all fluttery and whatever. Because they're both vocalists, they're able to hold their breaths longer.

Out of breath, Kasumi was the first to pull away. "So... We're girlfriends now...!!"

"I believe we are. I love you... Kasumi."

"Yukina... chan... I love you too!!"

Kasumi has the widest grin on her face, she's now dating the very senior she looks up to. It all felt surreal to her, but she's very much glad. If this is all a dream, she doesn't want to wake up.

Kasumi loves her senior very much.


End file.
